No Selfie
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Hinata lo ha hecho sin pensar, ha presionado el botón para obtener un pedacito de quien en definitiva nunca podría ser para él.
1. Instantánea estándar

∞ **Titulo**: "No selfie"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** Hinata lo ha hecho sin pensar, a presionado el botón para obtener un pedacito de quien en definitiva nunca podría ser para él.

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Instantánea estadar.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ha sido un movimiento rápido, algo que ha aprendido a lo largo del tiempo entrenado junto a Kageyama y sus monstruosos elevados de balón. Y tal como si fuese el tiro decisivo de un partido, sin pensar y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, él ha puesto en un ángulo algo retorcido su teléfono celular, para así ser capaz de obtener aquello que por tato tiempo ha pedido pero que nunca se han dignado a darle.

Él no es una persona paciente, tiene fuego en las venas y luz solar en su mirada. Hinata Shoyo no es solo la carnada perfecta de Karasuno, es también un chico enamorado que no sabe que hacer con lo poco se le ha dado y lo mucho que ambiciona. Es un desastre de estudios y mucha voz de truenos refulgentes. Baja su teléfono, le ha quitad totalmente el volumen y el flash como medida preventiva. Consejo que escucho sin querer en un pasillo por un par de chicas que intercambiaban imágenes de sus amores platónicos.

Hinata solo iba por un poco de agua y el destino decidió entonces darle un poco de conocimiento para aplacarle las ganas y romperle definitivamente los nervios. Se recarga en la pared, ocultando su presencia e inclinándose, como si protegiera algo muy valioso contra su pecho. Y la realidad de las cosas es que así es. Ese es el tesoro más grande que ahora tiene y que tendrá que esconder si no quiere terminar con el protagonista de su foto, furioso y con planes asesinos contra él.

―De todos modos, jamás lo entendería. Ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo.

El numero 10, deja caer el rostro, dando un suspiro. Todo eso no es más que la prueba más yaciente de lo hundido que esta. Debió de haber reconocido las señales a tiempo, mucho antes incluso de que no hubiese vuelta a atrás, gruñe al recordar la manera tan directa de Kageyama tan solo unos días atrás. Cuando a ellos les había tocado cerrar el vestuario.

Hinata, había notado la afilada y pesada mirada caer sobre él más de lo que era usual, trato de no prestarle atención, Kageyama solía ser silenciosos e intimidante. Casi aterrador si uno se ponía a buscar un adjetivo para calificarle. Sin embargo siempre hubo cierta armonía, una amistad de competencia, compañerismo y pertenecía de parte de ambos. Así que para el armador, acostumbrado a leerle los gestos y movimientos fue obvio lo que ocurría con el de cabellos naranjas.

Kageyama lo miro intensamente, uno al lado del otro guardando sus pertenencias en los lockers, y hubo un presentimiento recorriendo la espalda de Hinata, se enfrasco más en acomodar sus cosas de aseo personal y evitar la insistencia del armador.

―Él no me agrada en absoluto.

Fue lo que susurro el de ojos azules, cerrando la puerta de su loker y dejándose caer sentado sobre una banca tras él. Hinata giro a mirarlo sin entender sus palabras. Kageyama cerró entonces sus ojos, como si su próximo movimiento a realizar necesitara de toda su concentración y le pareciera un enorme esfuerzo. Cuando los abrió, desvío su mirada al techo.

―La persona que te gusta. No me agrada en lo absoluto ―Repitió con calma pero sin esconder el fastidio que eso provocaba en su voz.

― ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas Kageyama? ― Hinata por el contrario sentía de pronto su corazón desbocado. Apretó la toalla aun húmeda entre sus manos y no giro hacia su amigo. Dándole la espalda se sentía fútilmente más seguro.

―Es obvio, aunque como eres idiota no te has dado cuenta.

― ¿A quién llamas idiota, rey?―.El pequeño giro ahora sí, con el ceño fruncido y un puño en alto, Kageyama se había puesto de pie acortando la distancia ante esa forma de llamarle, que le irritaba y Hinata lo sabía.

―Te lo he dicho muchas veces, que no me llames rey. No lo soy.

―Pues tú tampoco me digas idiota, Bakeyama

Y ambos se miraron unos segundos intensamente, cerca, muy cerca. Hasta que el más alto chaqueo la lengua y volvió a tomar asiento. Hinata dejo caer sus hombros. La tensión se había disipado, suplantándola con el cansancio de su cuerpo después del entrenamiento.

―Su personalidad es horrible ―.Mascullo Kageyama sin culpa alguna ―. Casi como Oikawa-san.

―No me lo recuerdes ―Hinata lloriqueo un poco. Aceptando a su manera lo que Kageyama había tratado de decirle en pocas palabras para así sonreír, al armador el gesto no le agrado ― Solo no lo digas, pasara.

―Si tú lo dices.

Y Kageyama se levanto, con su bolso deportivo ya listo y con las cejas arqueadas sintiendo un mal presentimiento cuando noto como es que Hinata miraba el par de audífonos de repuesto colocados sobre el anaquel de la esquina. Nada de eso podría terminar bien.

Hinata sacude su cabeza con vehemencia, tratando de disipar la presión en su pecho y la advertencia velada del armador. En cambio fija sus ojos chocolate en la pantalla de su teléfono. Es lo único que puede obtener de un amor que no sabe a nada.

…

…

…

つづく


	2. Memoria escondida

∞ **Titulo**: "No selfie"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** Hinata lo ha hecho sin pensar, ha presionado el botón para obtener un pedacito de quien en definitiva nunca podría ser para él.

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Memoria escondida.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Fue un día de noviembre, mucho antes de que las vacaciones iniciaran y los primeros vientos fríos aparecieran por las mañanas de la prefectura de Miyagi. Hinata despertó como siempre, con unas manitas sacudiéndole por el costado y una voz aguda llamándole, rompiendo su sueño a base de "nii-chan" repetitivos y urgentes. Pestaño, rondando sobre la cama con pereza, porque era domingo y se había dormido tan tarde masajeando con Kenma, pero Natsu era insistente, su despertador natural creado a base de llegadas tarde al instituto y olvidar el almuerzo demasiadas veces.

Natsu deja caer una última advertencia sobre tomarse toda la leche chocolatata si no baja por el desayuno, hoy es un día especial. Mamá descansa y pueden estar todos juntos. Así que no le perdonara que falte una de esas pocas veces en las que pueden estar en familia solo porque quiere dormir 5 minutos más.

Hinata se sienta, cabello despeinado y gran bostezo, se rasca la cabeza y se inclina hacia adelante soñoliento. Natsu vuelve a gritar desde abajo algo sobre pan dulce que parece la alerta roja que envía una señal a cada célula de su cuerpo, pues entonces sus extremidades vuelven a la vida y se ve bajando a paso apresurado las escaleras.

Su madre le frena el paso sujetándole del cuello de la camisa, se agacha para quedar a su altura y así darle una mala mirada. Correr puede ser peligroso, brilla en sus pupilas, Hinata asiente de forma rígida, su madre a veces le recuerda a Kageyama y sus sombríos gestos antes de tomarlo por la cabeza y sonreír tétricamente. El pensamiento se difumina cuando su frente siente los labios de su madre. Ha dejado un cariñoso beso de mariposa que le hace sonreír. Ella le da unas palmaditas en la espalda correspondiendo el gesto y vuelve a la cocina para seguir con el desayuno.

Natsu se queja enseguida, parada sobre la silla, y pide a mamá un beso especial con una ración de abrazos para llevar. Hinata entonces se abalanza contra ella, pegando su mejilla a la más pequeña, Natsu quiere protestar pero las traviesas manos de su hermano le hacen soltar una gran carcajada, las cosquillas es la debilidad de las más pequeña y es conocida por toda la familia.

Mamá les ve, mano en la cintura y un suspiro resignado ante la hiperactividad de sus hijos tan temprano, Hinata no tiene ni idea cuanto es que ese día podía cambiar toda su rutina ante un solo pedido.

―Shoyo ―Llama mamá inclinada, puerta del refrigerador abierta ―Se nos ha acabado la leche. ¿Podrías ir por más?

Hinata estrecha la mirada, su hermana solo saca la lengua risueña y se cuelga de él, la muda disculpa infantil que siempre le derriba, suspira con resignación.

―Iré en la bicicleta, así vendré más rápido. ―Avisa desde el corredor. Natsu está parada en la entrada, pasándole algunas monedas de contra bando para que también le compre un helado ―Esta demasiado frio, enfermaras.

Natsu le mira unos segundos, antes de darle 500 yenes

―Puedes comprarte un bollo de carne nii-chan ―Ella le sonríe, antes de ocultar otra tanda de risas ante la inclinación de su hermano frente a ella, que le llama generosa princesa.

Hinata sale, corriendo junto a su inseparable bicicleta, monta en ella cuando toma la velocidad suficiente para bajar por una de las tantas colinas de la montaña. Vive casi a las afueras de la ciudad, hace exactamente 45 minutos para llegar a la escuela, si tomara el tren llegaría en 10, pero tiene tan mala experiencia en los vagones llenos de gente, que le aplastan y ahogan. Una vez incluso un pervertido le confundió con una chica debido a su complexión. Hinata no volvió a subir en un tren desde ese día.

Pedalea rítmicamente, está cantada una canción de terceros años de primaria, Natsu la ha aprendido esa semana y la canta como una melodía repetitiva que no se puede sacar de la cabeza y que ha expandido por ende el virus a él y a su madre, que de vez en cuando la tararean de forma inconsciente.

Quizás fue una distracción, entre repetir el coro sobre un petirrojo o la inclinación demasiado empinada para provocar una fricción, cuando paso, simplemente ya era demasiado tarde, Hinata movió su bicicleta hacia un lado, el pequeño cachorro se quedo ahí, en medio, observándole, mientras que él derrapaba por el pavimento justo a la dirección contraria en la que sus manos habían soltado los manubrios para protegerse lo más posible del golpe. Mama iba a regañarlo fue lo último que pensó, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el roce del suelo contra su descubierta piel.

La fuerza del impacto disminuyo y su cuerpo al fin se detuvo. Hinata sentía las pequeñas lágrimas acumulándose alrededor de sus ojos, no lloraría, no iba hacerlo. No importa cuánto hubiera dolido, no lo haría. Y se quedo ahí, tirado en el suelo, alzando sus brazos para ver los raspones que sangraban y como toda su espalda ardía de forma punzante.

―Hey, cabeza hueca. Levántate

Hinata, movió su cabeza en busca de esa conocida voz. Tsukishima, era Tsukishima acompañado de un rubio más alto que él. Desde su lugar en el suelo, ambos le parecían titanes, se encogió un poco, casi gruñendo ante la sensación de sentirse amenazado. Tsukishima elevo una ceja, acomodándose los cascos de sus audífonos sobre el cuello y murmurándole algo a la persona junto a él.

― ¿Te hiciste mucho daño? ―Le interrogo el desconocido, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos para verle más de cerca. Hinata negó en automático ―Lo vimos todo, no sé si tu bicicleta este bien, pero la he puesto contra ese muro. Al cachorro no le ocurrió nada, así que no hay que preocuparse por él ―Y le sonrió, ese rubio alto le sonrió. Y algo le hizo dar un brinco a su corazón. El chasquido de lengua de Tsukishima por el contrario le provocó un respingo ―. Kei, ayúdame a levantarlo, creo que esta en shock.

Tsukishima se acerco y Hinata supo que tenía que incorporarse por él mismo si no quería escuchar a la burlona voz del de lentes mañana. Se sentó de un solo movimiento errático.

―Con cuidado, ¿te has mareado? ―Las manos del chico, lo tomaron de la espalda y la cintura como un soporte. Tsukishima arrugo el ceño entonces.

―Akiteru, dicen que la estupidez es contagiosa, ten cuidado.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Tsukishima? ¡No soy ningún estúpido!

―Solo un idiota estaría lo suficientemente distraído para no ver el camino por el que va.

―Ese cachorro salió de la nada, de la nada, ¡oíste!

―No trates de justificar tu estupidez

Akiteru les observo, intercambiando mirada entre ambos, Kei parecía realmente molesto, pero no con el pequeño sino más bien con la situación, estaba preocupado. A Kei le importaba ese chico. Pero aun más significativo que eso, ellos se conocía. Vio por un momento la cara de molestia del más pequeño, que no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante ninguna cosa que el de lentes dijera. Miro entonces a su hermano, sonrisa de medio lado y gafas resbalando por el puente de la nariz, podía notar como los ojos ámbar viajaban de forma rápida. "lo esta inspeccionado" pensó Akiteru "revisa que no se haya hecho un daño severo" los raspones y rastraos de sangre sobre su antebrazo y codo eran demasiado visibles. A Kei no le gustaba la sangre, y sin embargo parecía demasiado absorto en ese debate sobre tener razón que la ignoraba con facilidad. Akiteru se inclino un poco llamando la atención de ambos.

―Lo que importa ahora ―les interrumpió con voz calmada ―Es que te llevemos a tu casa, no parece que estés en condiciones para montar esa bicicleta de nuevo.

―Puedo hacerlo, yo solo…

―Ni siquiera lo intentes cabeza hueca, una de las llantas se ha pinchado, no podrás montarte en ella aunque quieras.

Hinata le vio, cejas arqueadas y una línea de labios, antes de dejar caer la cabeza y empezar a gimotear sobre su amada bicicleta. Akiteru por su parte le ayudo apoyarse en él para que incorporara. Kei se aparto unos pasos, para dirigirse hacia donde descansaba la bicicleta y hacerse cargo de ella. Hinata le vio antes de cerrar los ojos y preguntarse por un momento, ¿Qué es lo que hacia Tsukishima ahí y que hacía con ese amable chico rubio que ahora le ayudaba?

…

…

…

Hinata llego a casa, bicicleta inservible, moretones y sin leche. Su madre salió enseguida ante el grito de Natsu. Antes de tomar a su hijo, que parecía un costal de papas y dar un agradecimiento a ese par de altos rubios.

―Lamento mucho las molestias.

―Ah, no se preocupe, no fue nada. Espero que él esté bien.

―Lo estará, lo estará, aunque no lo parezca tiene un cuerpo muy fuerte ― sonrió ella, con el recuerdo lejano de quien le heredara esa característica a su primogénito ―Disculpe mis malos modales pero, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―Me llamo Akiteru Tsukishima y este de aquí ―Señalo al menor que se había mantenido al margen, viendo de vez en cuando a Hinata y a una pequeña niña que le reñía ―Es Kei, mi hermano y compañero de la escuela de su hijo.

―Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Tsukishima-Kun.

El de lentes solo asintió, pensando en cuanto es que esa mujer de ojos miel se parecía a Hinata, o era más bien que Hinata era una molde de ella.

―Nosotros nos retiramos, con su permiso Hinata-San

―De nuevo muchas gracias, y vayan con cuidado.

Akiteru asintió, despidiéndose con una mano, Kei le siguió de cerca, mirando su reproductor de música.

― ¿Es él cierto? ―pregunto Akiteru antes de que su hermano se pusiera los cascos y le ignorara, Kei hacia eso cuando una situación no le era agradable, él trataba de no tomárselo personal, después de todo la personalidad del menor era en gran parte su responsabilidad. Tsukishima le miro sin entender así que Akiteru disminuyo su caminar para colocarse a su lado ― lo oí de Tanaka-san, ella es la hermana de uno de los bloqueadores del equipo. Hinata Shoyo es quien quiere ser el nuevo pequeño gigante.

―Si te refieres a que es un gritón con aires de grandeza, entonces sí, si es él.

―No, no me refería a eso. Es más bien, que ¿Cómo explicarlo? ―Akiteru lleva una mano a su mentón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos― Lo sentí. ― murmura, girando un poco hacia Kei para mirarle ―En ese momento, cuando desvió la dirección de la bicicleta y la soltó para que no le cayera encima, tiene una capacidad de reacción rápida, la que se gana cuando no tienes tiempo de pensar y el balón se dirige a ti. Él lo ha aprendido bien, por eso salto, al momento de dejar la bicicleta, fue la decisión donde el daño disminuía.

―No parece haber funcionado si consideras la caída. ―Le contradijo el menor, Akiteru sin embargo sonrió.

―Yo no hablaba sobre disminuir daño en él, sino en el cachorro.

Akiteru se detiene, solo para pararse frente a Kei, y con una sonrisa tomar los cascos que aun descansan sobre su cuello y colocarlos descuidadamente en el lugar que corresponden.

Se sitúa a su lado y empieza a caminar, consciente de que, esa ha sido una de las conversaciones mas largas que ha tenido con su hermano desde que llego esa semana. Al parecer el pequeño de Karasuno era un tema interesante para Kei.


End file.
